


i don't know what you do, it's unbelieveable

by orphan_account



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Apparently I've been bit by the Hartwin bug ????, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Subtle Daddy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gorgeous tart,” Harry growls over Eggsy’s high pitched keen, falling onto his haunches as he drags Eggsy up to straddle his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>or,<br/>harry and eggsy are too impatient to get their clothes off to fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't know what you do, it's unbelieveable

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on tumblr [here](http://fithertons.tumblr.com/post/135470866188/)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr at [fithertons](http://fithertons.tumblr.com)

#  _i don't know what you do, it's unbelieveable_

The floor is hard beneath Eggsy’s shoulders, and he’s pinned against it in a way that sends lightening arching through his spine. He claws at Harry’s shoulders, moaning even as he feels how hard and rough Harry presses down on him, keeping him tight against the hardwood floor and  _fuck_ , he always forgets just how strong Harry can be.

He whimpers when he feels Harry shove a hand up his belly, shoving his opened shirt fronts apart, fabric bunching and creasing and it’s gonna be hell to get them out later but all he can think of is how Harry is biting a scorching line of hickies across his throat, and his moan is full and throaty when Harry smirks into his neck.

“’ _Arry-!”_ Eggsy keens, a strangled noise of desperation and fervent need that leaves Eggsy gasping when Harry rakes his fingers down Eggsy’s shuddering ribs, dexterous fingers finding every single one of his erogenous zones until it feels like Harry is slowly tearing him apart.

“ _Sweet, darling tart_ ,” Is hissed against Eggsy’s sharp jaw. Harry pulls back, hair dishevelled and suit creased, blazer and shirt unbuttoned and exposing planes of muscles. There’s a wicked glint to his eyes that means he’s wants to - and is  _going to_  - take Eggsy apart, slowly and surely, until Eggsy is a sobbing, fucked out mess.

He gasps against Harry’s open mouth, lips crushed together as he hitches a trembling thigh over Harry’s narrow hips, give a sharp cry as their cocks rub together through their suit trousers and  _fuck_ , Eggsy really fucking wants skin contact but he  _needs_  Harry more than he needs anything else and settles for shoving a hand through the open front of Harry’s shirt, clinging to his broad shoulders, giving a moan when he feels how the muscles flex.

“’ _Arry, ‘Arry_ , please,” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for really, only that his hands are feeling Harry’s sweat damp skin and the fine fabric of the Kingsman suit, and he really wants to feel more, wants to be be split open on Harry’s cock-

“Shhh, sweetling,” Harry murmurs and Eggsy gives a weak moan, feeling how Harry’s shoved a knee forward, spreading Eggsy’s thighs til the point of almost pain, but it just makes his cock harder as he tries to fuck up against Harry’s strong thigh, clutching at Harry’s shoulders, digging his nails in.

“ _Touch_  me, for th’ love a’ fuck,  _please ‘Arry_ -” It’s a mindless litany that he keens into Harry’s ear as Harry drags his mouth over Eggsy’s jawline, nipping and sucking and Eggsy knows he’s going to have thousands of hickies, possessive marks that he’s not even going to care about. Eggsy writhes beneath Harry, half gone with desperation and nerveless fingers scrabbling helplessly at Harry’s shoulders as Eggsy’s hips do little desperate twitches, the material of his trousers rough against his prick.

Harry rears back, hair falling across his face. Eggsy gives a moan, tugging back on Harry’s shoulders to get him to press Eggsy to the bed again. Harry just grins, all teeth and hard edges as he manhandles Eggsy, shoving his broad palms over Eggsys shuddering ribs, raking his nails and leaving welts before his hands grab at Eggsy’s thighs and force them around Harry’s waist.

“Gorgeous  _tart_ ,” Harry growls over Eggsy’s high pitched keen, falling onto his haunches as he drags Eggsy up to straddle his lap. Eggsy gives a shuddering breathe, fly pressing almost painfully against his hard dick and feeling the hot, heavy flagrant imprint of Harry’s own prick between his spread thighs. “Nothing but a  _slut_  for this, aren’t you sweetheart?”

Eggsy keens, burying his face into Harry’s shoulders as a blush blooms across his cheeks. Harry’s words alone are making his cock leak, wet like a girl as Harry uses his grip on Eggsy’s thighs to fuck his hips forward.

“Can’t even be bothered to get undressed, are you that  _eager_  for it?” Harry hisses as he shoves a hand up Eggsy’s back, creasing the suit even more before fisting into Eggsy’s sweat damp hair, yanking his head back.

“ _Fuck_ , fuck ‘Arry, you gotta-you gotta-” Eggsy pants, rolling his hips into Harrys, prick twitching at the feel of pain as Harry pulls his hair a little harder. 

“Darling, my sweet eager boy, so good aren’t you?” Harry croons, voice thick and dark as he fucks his hips up into Eggsys. Eggsy moans, yanking his head forward and giving a sharp cry at how Harry yanks his head back.

Harry ducks his head, trailing his mouth over Eggsys throat. His teeth fasten around Eggsy’s desperately bobbing Adams Apple, Eggsy giving a choked scream as Harry bites.

Eggsy grinds his hips against Harrys, nerveless fingers digging into Harry’s shoulders even as Eggsy convulses, shuddering as he comes in his trousers, whimpering and keening, head falling back limply as Harry gives a throaty chuckle.

“Oh my sweet boy,” Harry moans, heaving Eggsy forward. Eggsy moans, still weakly gripping onto Harry’s shoulders, wrapping his arm around him and clinging to him as Harry grinds up into him, cock bulging hot and hard through his own buttoned trousers.

“ _‘Arry_ ,” Eggsy slurs into Harry’s neck.

Eggsy keens as Harry’s hand tightens over the nape of his neck and the thick of his thigh, Harry’s mouth falling into a soundless growl as he grinds into the v of Eggsys thighs, spilling over with a curse.

“Good boy,” Harry murmurs, voice hoarse. “My gorgeous sweetling,”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [fithertons](http://fithertons.tumblr.com)


End file.
